


Taking out the trash

by alis_et_unguibus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: By like one year tbh, F/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa tooru is trash, Older! Reader, Or they can be the same age, Reader is Iwaizumi's sister, Reader is Sassy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Trash puns, it's up to you, mentions of Kuroko no Basuke, trash king, yes the dolphin is haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_et_unguibus/pseuds/alis_et_unguibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble reader insert in which reader is Iwaizumi's sister and a sassy queen. WARNING: THERE IS CURSING.</p>
<p>Probably already done a hundred times over, but who doesn't love puns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking out the trash

Seijoh’s captain and vice captain sluggishly dragged their aching feet as they bickered playfully, making their way to Iwaizumi’s house. After their distasteful defeat against Shiratorizawa at Interhigh, the entire team had kicked into overdrive and pushed themselves to the limit everyday training for their rematch against the troublesome Karasuno and the dominating champions of the Interhigh. Oikawa had the team practice arm annihilating serves and tried muzzling their troublesome first year Kyoutani (failing miserably so). After their intense and grueling practice everyday, it was no surprise that both of the young players were ready to collapse upon reaching Iwaizumi’s front door. Oikawa snickered as his best friend impatiently began beating on his doorbell, groaning for his family members to let them in. His ears perked as they heard an aggravated feminine voice, identifying it as the older Iwaizumi sibling.

“I fucking swear to anything and everything holy Hajime, if you don’t stop ringing that doorbell, I’ll wring your neck!” The door opened after the homicidal threat, with the sight of a young girl not much older than them, dressed in a cute anime T shirt and tights greeting them. Iwaizumi merely groaned in response to his sister’s remark and ploughed past her, kicking off his shoes as he dove towards the living room couch that was covered in blankets and snacks. Oikawa blinked owlishly before turning to the girl and giving her his famous mega-watt smile, greeting her in a cheery tone.

“(name)-chan! It’s been foreveeer” He dragged out the word, ignoring the obvious eye twitch of annoyance the girl was displaying. “You look adorable as always! How are you?” Oikawa began to make small talk as he too shed his shoes and jacket, all the while smiling at teen in front of him.

“mm, yeah. My day was marvelous, amazing, _fucking ecstatic_ " Oikawa frowned as the girl retorted, her words blanketed in an amazing amount of sass and sarcasm. Before he could reply she flippantly waved him off and joined her brother in the living room frowning at the younger sibling who had stolen her spot. Oikawa cautiously ventured further into the house, he watching in amusement as (name) curled up next to his best friend on the couch until she decided she wanted her space back and kicked Hajime off the couch with her foot and onto the floor.

“Ow, _fuck!_ Dammit (name), give me a break, I’m so tired I can’t even move.” Hajime complained from the ground as he looked up at his elder sister who wore a triumphant smirk on her lips.

“Aww poor baby Haji-kun is tired? Why don’t you go take a nappy?” (name) snickered as her younger brother glared at her from the floor, only to turn his murderous glare to his best friend hearing him snicker. (name) stretched her leg forward and poked her brother in the stomach to get his attention back. “To make up for it I made some fried tofu, it’s in the kitchen if you want any”. At his sister’s words, the wing spiker leaped forward and sprinted towards the kitchen at the mention of his favorite food. Oikawa sat across from Iwaizumi’s sister on the recliner and chuckled along with her in amusement at his friend's sudden burst of energy despite complaining about not being able to move a minute ago.

“So (name)-chan, what were you doing before we came home? You seem comfy on the couch” Oikawa observed as he watched her burrow further into her nest of blankets and stuffed animals. She looked so cute, he was tempted to join her in her little den.

“Watching sports anime, and enjoying the peace and quiet.” She answered not bothering to look at him while speaking as she dug around the blankets until she pulled out a small dolphin plush and grinned in delight as she cuddled it.

“... _cute_ ” Oikawa internally smirked at the childishly display by the normally sassy and sarcastic girl. A small grin had made it’s way upon his perfect lips as he was about to tease the older girl, but was interrupted by Hajime and opted out to listening to the siblings bicker.

“Ugh, sports anime again? You seriously need to stop watching that stupid basketball show.”

“ UM, rude. And you only think it’s stupid because I compare you to Kasamatsu all the time.”

“Yeah, whatever. By the way mom left chores, and it’s your day to take out the trash.” The young teen groaned in annoyance at her brother, reluctant to leave the safety of her den. She stared at the T.V. silently as Hajime hopped over the back of the couch with a bowl of fried tofu, and joined his sister in her nest. (name) sighed exasperatedly as she looked away from her anime and transferred her blank stare over to Oikawa. The setter flinched in surprise and tilted his head confused, opening his mouth to question the female's gaze until she beat him to it.

“Hey Oikawa, go out with me.”

Oikawa gawked at the girl across from her, the room going eerily quiet not accounting the choking noises of Hajime as he gawked in confusion and exasperation at his sister. Oikawa rose an eyebrow as he noted the small grin on (name)’s face as she tilted her head cutely. For the first time in his life, Oikawa Tooru, the genius setter and lady killer was unable to speak. He opened his mouth only for it to close again, much like a fish. Hajime on the other hand had finished choking, and stared at his sister like she was an alien (not that Oikawa would mind if she was).  
“What the _fuck_ are you saying?! Have you gone insane?!!” The girl turned her attention away from the gaping fish known as Oikawa Tooru, and to her brother with an evil smirk on her face that made him shiver in fear.

“But Hajime, _you_ told me to take out the _trash_!”

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a second part, but I'm thinking of making this a mini series. Let me know if you'd let a continuation or even a mini series!


End file.
